Teardrops On The Forest Floor
by WeReWoLvEs4EvEr
Summary: I rewrote some songs and I hope you like them! So far they are... Teardrops On My Giutar, I Kissed A Girl, and Still In Love With you! Please R&R! I have only rewritten a few songs so they may not be very good!
1. Teardrops On The Forest Floor

**I Do Not Own The Characters or the song. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Taylor Swift! First Time rewriting songs!!!  
**

**Teardrops On My Guitar lyrics Rewritten into:**

**Teardrops On The Forest Floor**

Bella looks at me, I smile big so she can see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I know he is beautiful, that leech she talks about  
And he's got everything that I have to live without

Bells talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when she's with me  
She says she's so in love, she's finally got it right,  
I know she knows she's all I think about at night

She's the reason for my teardrops on the forest floor  
The only thing that keeps me wishing for them to get bored

Of her; again she's what I need she's all I need I will never get bored

Bella walks by me, she can tell that I can't breathe  
And there she goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
He'd better hold her tight, give her all his love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know he's lucky cause

She's the reason for my teardrops on the forest floor  
The only thing that keeps me wishing for them to get bored

Of her; again she's what I need she's all I need I will never get bored

So I run home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll run all night and maybe  
Get to her heart tonight

She's the reason for the teardrops on the forest floor  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
She's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
She's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And she's all that I need to fall into..

Bella looks at me; I smile big so she can see.

**Please Rewiew and Tell me if you want any so...tell me who you want them about and what song. I only do Twilight Songs srry!**


	2. I Kissed A Wolf

**I do not own the Song or the characters those belong to Katy Perry and Stephine Meyer!!  
Thanks to the reviews I got last time I dedicate this song to fredgeorgesecrettwincestlov srry i didn't make it jacobs POV i made it edward's srry i hope you still like it!!**

**I Kissed A Girl Rewritten into:  
**

**I Kissed A Wolf *Edwards POV***

This was never the way I planned,  
not my intention.  
I got so brave,  
books in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to.  
Just wanna try you on.  
I'm curi-ous for you,  
caught my attention.

I kissed a wolf and I liked it,  
the taste of his natural feelings  
I kissed a wolf just to try it,  
I hope my fiancée don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a wolf and I liked it.  
I liked it!

Yes, I even know your name,  
you are my mortal enemy.  
You're my experimental game,  
just supernatural nature.  
It's not what good vampires do.  
Not how they should behave.  
My head gets, so confused.  
Hard to obey.

I kissed a wolf, I liked it,  
the taste of his natural feelings.  
I kissed a wolf just to try it,  
I hope my fiancée don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a wolf and I liked it.  
I liked it!

those wolves they are so magical.  
Dark skin, burning hot, so kissable.  
Hard to resist,  
so touchable.  
Too good to deny it.  
Ain't no big deal,  
it's innocent.

I kissed a wolf, I liked it,  
the taste of his natural feelings.  
I kissed a wolf just to try it,  
I hope my fiancée don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a wolf and I liked it.  
I liked it!

**Again this is only my first time rewriting songs hope you liked!!! I thought it was funny...Edward and Jacob kissing??? Ewww mental picture!!! Also if you would like a song dedicated to you just simply rewiew this song or songs and tell me who you want in the song, what song you want in it, who's POV, and please give me a little details to help me rewrite it!!! Srry I only do Twilight songs!!**

**~heaven aka: WeReWoLvEs4EvEr**


	3. Always In Love With You

**I do not own the song or the characters! they belong to The Jonas brothers and stephine Meyer!  
(I know I haven't done this before but I'm going to start telling you how I get my inspiration for "my songs"!)  
Background on this "song": I was sitting in my sister's room talking to her while she was messing people on yahoo on her laptop. While we were sitting there the song "Still In Love With You" by The Jonas Brothers came on and I listened to it and thought _i know what I'm doing when i get home frome school tomorow! _I must have said it to cause my sister asked me what I ment and I told her that she would see tomorrow! So...... Ta Da!!!! srry this was so long review and tell me if you don't like this!!**

**Still In Love With You Rewritten into:**

**Always In Love With You *Bella's POV***

He was all I ever wanted  
He was all I ever needed and more  
He ran through woods  
Then he went away  
Took my heart leaving a hurting hole  
Left me standing here  
Singing all these blues, yeah

You left with "I don't love you" for your words  
Not even sorry  
It hurt so much to hear you say  
I'm leaving, goodbye  
But your smile still makes my heart sing  
Another sad song  
I can't forget it  
I won't regret it  
Cause I'm always in love with you

We had fun under the sun  
And when winter came, he'd be my angel  
We were so in love  
Then he went away  
Left took my heart leaving a hurting hole  
Left me standing here  
Singing all these blues, yeah

You left with " I don't love you" for your words  
Not even sorry  
It hurt worse to hear you say  
I'm leaving, goodbye  
But your smile still makes my heart sing  
Another sad song  
I can't forget it  
I won't regret it  
Cause I'm always in love with you  
Always in love with you

I know what hurts most baby  
Not seeing you  
On my own  
I know I love you baby  
Not like you did  
Oh, what's the point  
You're not listening anyway

You left with "I don't love you" for your words  
Not even sorry  
It hurt to hear you say  
I'm leaving, goodbye  
But your smile still makes my heart sing  
Another sad song  
I can't forget it  
I won't regret it  
Cause I'm always in love with

You left with "I don't love you" for your words  
Not even sorry  
It hurt to hear you say  
I'm leaving, goodbye  
But your smile still makes my heart sing  
Another sad song  
I can't forget it  
I won't regret it  
Cause I'm always in love with you

**Review Please!!! If you think of a song that you would like me to see if i can rewrite please review and tell me who you want in the song, what song, who's POV, and give me a little idea on how it should go and I'll give it a try and if I finish and post it I will dedicate it to you!!!**


	4. Leave The Pieces

**This Is Dedicated to Twilight96! For your idea! I hpe you like this!!!  
I do not own the song or the characters they belong to The Weckers and Stephenie Meyer!!!**

**Leave The Pieces Rewritten**

**Leave The Peices(jake's pov)**

You're not sure that you love me  
But you're not sure enough to let me go  
Baby it ain't fair you know  
You just keep me hangin' 'round

You say you don't wanna hurt me  
Don't want to see my tears  
So why are you still standing here  
Just watching me drown

And it's alright, yeah he'll be fine  
Don't worry 'bout that dead heart of his  
Just take your love and come to my road  
There's nothing you can do or say  
You're can't break his heart anyway  
So just leave the pieces when you come

You can drag out the heartache  
Baby you can make it quick  
Really get it over with  
And just let him move on

Don't concern yourself  
With this mess you've left for him  
He can clean it up, you see  
Just as long as you're gone

And it's alright, yeah he'll be fine  
Don't worry 'bout that dead heart of his  
Just take your love and come to my road  
There's nothing you can do or say  
You're can't break his heart anyway  
So just leave the pieces when you come

You not making up your mind  
Its killing me, your wasting time  
I need so much more than that  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

And it's alright, yeah he'll be fine  
Don't worry 'bout that dead heart of his  
Just take your love and come to my road  
There's nothing you can do or say  
You're can't break his heart anyway  
So just leave the pieces when you come

Leave the pieces when you come,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah yeah Yeah,  
Leave the pieces when you come  
Oohh Yeah, Leave the Pieces When You come

**If you have an idea for a song please rveiw and tell me!!!!! I do need a little info to help though! If you could give me the characters, the POV, and the jist of if I'll give it a shot!!!**

**~heaven a.k.a. WeReWoLvEs4EvEr**


End file.
